1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in target game apparatus, and more particularly, to multiple target-shooter game apparatus in which a shooter is positioned to selectively shoot at a plurality of targets when the latter are in an active state.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of commercially available target-shooter games apparatus, that is game apparatus in which a shooter mechanism, as for example a gun or simulated gun, is positioned to shoot at a plurality of targets. For example, in shooting galleries, rifles, e.g., 22 caliber rifles, are used to shoot at a plurality of targets which in many cases are moving.
There have been many commercially available games for children in which shooters are positioned to shoot at a plurality of toy targets.
With the advent of microprocessors, there have been a number of commercially available games which are adapted for operation in conjunction with a conventional television set and which are adapted to generate moving images across the television screen which are representative of targets. A shooter mechanism in the form, typically of a gun, is provided for aiming and shooting at the moving target on the television screen in order to enable the player to generate a score when the gun is properly aimed and shot. In these games, an optical-electrical circuit is created between the shooter mechanism and the moving target on the television screen when the shooter mechanism is properly positioned with respect to the target.
These games which are adapted for operation with a conventional television set are fairly expensive. Moreover, they prevent normal television viewing when the game apparatus is being played. More importantly, these game apparatus which are adapted for use in conjunction with conventional television sets are generally permanently connected to the television set and usually are interposed in the antenna system of the television set. Accordingly, whether or not the game apparatus is turned on, they materially interfere with normal television reception of the television set.